A night at the lake
by Numbeh 013
Summary: in "A Juliet without her Romeo, ch 9 the girls ask Kuki a very intimate q... this is her answer ... rated for adult situations


_**Ok this is my first try at an adult situation ... takes place in the time line of a Juliet without her Romeo, this is the night Ryoichi caught them getting intimate at the lake k?? (not necessary to read that story to understand, but it might be nice if you read that one too)**_

_**Non too graphic**_

_**I own nothing but ryoichi and the plot**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_

* * *

_

_(they are 17 years old)_

_Kuki's Pov _

Wally and I were walking by the lake it as a full moon night and we were just getting to my parents home, they had a small lake on the back of the mansion, it was deep enough for you to stand in the bottom and had about 5 feet on top of your head, and there is a large boulder in the middle something to do with luck,he sat down on the shore, Wally is my prince charming I truly love him and I hope we can have our forever after, after a while we start kissing softly the kiss being deeper and deeper by the time, Wally pulled away after a few minutes.

"Wanna swim?" he asked slyly

"I didn't bring my swim suit Wally" I said shyly

"neither did I" he replied smirking

"Our clothes will get wet if we go and swim as we are dressed" I said smiling softly

"Then we'll take 'em off" he said kissing my neck "then they wouldn't get wet right?"

He kept kissing me softly helping me out of my shirt and jeans, we stood up and walked near the water, undressing while kissing, our faces only splinting to alter positions as e¡we entered the lake the moon was the only thing that illuminated our figures, that was all the light we need we swam for a while together 'till we got right where the boulder was, we were just hugging each other and trying to keep on the surface, his hands exploring my body moving slowly with the water, my hands exploring his board chest and back, his just cupping my breasts, he kissed my neck line and went lower kissing every inch of my chest up to my belly button, he went to my lower region still under water, and kissed my treasure and climbing up again kissing my skin while I grabbed to the boulder trying to stable my shaking body trying not to float away from him, he kissed my lips and turned us around so m back was pressed to the boulder just as he was about to kiss me an idea popped to my mind, I went under water, and grabbed his butt firmly kissing his hairline under his navel he groaned as I played with his navel and kissed him upwards to his neck, and smiled sweetly as i kissed him, he then found a ticklish point I have under my ear lobe.

"i love you" he said softly

he pulled me up to the boulder and climbed on top of me, the rock was big enough for us to lay down without the water touching us, my hair was covering my body. I stood up walking away from Wally and smiled at him flirty, he stood up too and ran the 2 steps I was away from him hugging me from behind moving my hair to the side kissing my neck I could feel his hands wander one of 'em playing with my navel, the other playing a bit southern, my hands were above his, enjoying his touch feeling his growing arousal, along with mine, I took the small pause he made to turn around and play with the nape of his neck.

We went back to the water as we saw some lights approaching but our little game didn't stop we kept going I locked between Wally and the boulder, we had to kiss in order to keep at the lowest our grunts and cries of pleasure, the lights would be coming and going and we didn't wanna get caught, just as we were finished and started breathing normally again the lights got way to close.

"Kuki" I heard a male voice "what do you think you are doing?"

"We are swiming Ryoichi" I said simply looking at my brother

"At night? in the lake?" he said again angrily "And with him???"

"Yeah, we felt like swimming, what are you doing here?"

"... You stay away from my baby sister got it? Kuki climb up, I'm taking you home"

"Ryo ... I'd prefer walking if you don't mind, as I told you I'm not wearing my swimming suit ..."

"Ok ok, I'll see you in the house Kuki ... 5 minutes!" he said driving away

"That was close" Wally said kissing me

"Yeah .. let's go before something else happen" I said


End file.
